Wiccamon
by Dolphina Moonbeam
Summary: The Digidestined get pulled into another dimension and find a strange being there....r+r please, flames are laughed at, I don't own Digimon so don't bother suing
1. Default Chapter

The eight Digi-destined children found the Dark Masters had seized the digital world. But before they had come back, and even before they had come in the first place, a certain Digimon had been watching them. 

She watched them figure out their Digivices, she watched their growing friendship. She saw them all find their crests and unlock the secrets to them. 

Then one fateful day came when they had found a way back to the real world. Wizardmon had followed. The Digimon who watched the children also watched him give his life for a Digimon and a child. 

"Wizardmon," the Digimon whispered. Her voice held a great anger she decided would not yet be revealed, if at all. 

She turned and went to the balcony of her large estate. She had made a small world between both the digital and real world. Above her, posing as the sky was the real world. Below her was the digital world. Where she was, there was no time. But she could see the Dark Masters slowly throwing the digital world into chaos and destruction while the children saved the real world from Myotismon. 

Wiccamon stood on the balcony, her flowered staff in hand, looking up as the children battled VenomMyotismon. She knew they would return to the digital world soon. 

"Wizardmon," Wiccamon whispered as he disappeared from the real world. "I know you will be born again. You will remember very little. As for the child you have protected," 

Wiccamon raised her staff. She stayed in that position for a moment while VenomMyotismon was defeated. She watched intently as the children bid goodbye to their parents, descending back to the digital world. 

"Sands of time, circuits of now, throwing worlds into recession!" Wiccamon chanted. "Hear my call, my prayer, my plea, give up these beings into my dimension!" 

As she chanted she waved her staff above her in a circle. A wave of energy left it and headed straight for the Digi-destined and their Digimon. Wiccamon smiled. 

The children and Digimon felt a sudden chill. 

"Whoa!" Joe cried. 

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. 

"Tai, is this normal?" Kari asked. 

"Not in the least," Tai said. 

"WhatÕs going on?" Tsunomon asked. 

Suddenly, they all started spinning as if they had been thrown into a whirlpool. 

"Ahhhhh!" Koromon cried. 

"Guys! Hold on!" Matt cried, grabbing Tsunomon's horn. Then he reached over to take T.K.'s hand. 

"Matt! I'm scared!Ó T.K. cried, taking his brother's hand. 

"I've never seen this before!" Izzy said. 

"It's magic!" Salamon said. "It has to be!" 

"Oh, this is going to mess up my hair!" Mimi whined. 

They all fell on their feet in the middle of a garden. When the children looked to their Digimon, they all saw they had automatically Digevolved into their rookie forms. 

"Whoa, what a trip," Biyomon said. 

"But, where are we?" Tentomon wondered. 

"Is this a trick?" Patamon asked, looking up at Agumon. 

"I don't know." Agumon whispered. 

Tai looked around cautiously. Nothing was in sight except the grass beneath their feet and a few flower beds. 

"This doesn't look like the digital world at all," Izzy said, looking through his laptop. 

"No kidding," Sora said. 

"And according to my computer, weÕre not in the digital world." Izzy said slowly. 

"So where are we?" Joe asked. 

"I donÕt know." Izzy said softly. 

"You're in my world." Wiccamon's voice flowed through the garden. 

"What was that?" Tai asked, looking around quickly. 

"Are you an enemy or a friend?" Salamon asked. 

"Maybe one or the other, maybe neither." Wiccamon said. 

"Please don't start talking like Gennai," Sora pleaded. "That guy's bad enough." 

Suddenly Wiccamon appeared before them. She floated down to the ground, landing lightly on her toes. 

"Whoa," They all breathed. 

"She doesn't register as a Digimon," Izzy whispered to Tai. 

"Well I've never seen her before," Tentomon added. 

"Who the heck are you?" Tai demanded. 

"Who the heck are you to ask, Tai the Digi-destined owner of the Crest of Courage." Wiccamon snapped. 

Tai stepped back in shock, but insisted to keep the others behind him as well. 

"How did you know?" Tai asked. 

Wiccamon smiled. "I know plenty about you. All of you. Test me, if you dare." They all stayed silent. "Okay. I'll prove it. Your names; Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Matt, Kari, and Mimi. The Digimon before me in the order I said your names; Agumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon, Gabumon, Salamon, and Palmon. Crests; Courage, Love, Reliability, Knowledge, Hope, Friendship, Light, and Sincerity. Matt and T.K. are brothers, Kari is Tai's sister. Joe had an older brother named Jim who is becoming a doctor, Mimi is an only child living with both her parents, Sora lives only with her mother and Izzy is adopted." 

They could only stare at this new Digimon. She knew too much for their comfort. 

"How, how do you know so much?" Joe asked. 

"I've been watching you Digi-destined since you set foot in my birth world. Now, I need to speak with the young one," Wiccamon replied. 

Tai took Kari's hand, holding her behind him. Matt did the same with T.K.. Wiccamon laughed. 

"Just the girl. I promise I won't harm her." Wiccamon said. 

"Yeah right," Tai snapped. 

"I need to speak with your sister." 

"Then speak to her here." 

"Alone." 

"No!" 

WiccamonÕs eyes narrowed. They turned slowly from orange to green. 

"Don't make me attack,Ó Wiccamon asked softly, danger underneath her voice. 

Tai shook his head. "Uh, uh," 

WiccamonÕs eyes glowed a brilliant green. A wave shot out from them, hitting everyone except Kari. Kari gasped and stood there shocked. 

"Tai! Tai!" She cried, kneeling next to her brother. She took his head into her lap. "Oh Tai," Kari looked up at Wiccamon, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "What did you do to them?" 

"They are only unconscious my dear. You gave yourself up to Myotismon, why fear me? I do not ask for surrender, I want to talk to you." 

Kari brushed TaiÕs hair with her hand then stood, wiping a tear from her eye. 

"I'll go, just don't hurt them." Kari said. 

"I never intended to." 

WiccamonÕs face grew soft as she took KariÕs hand. They both disappeared as a mist fell over the others as they lay unconscious in the grass. 

Wiccamon and Kari reappeared in a room. It was white with pink flowers painted on the walls. There was one chair in the middle of the room. Kari re-materialized there. Wiccamon stood before her. 

"Why did Wizardmon put his life in front of yours and Gatomon's?" Wiccamon demanded in a tone that was calm yet commanding. 

"He and Gatomon were friends." Kari said. Then her voice grew angry. "He was a good Digimon! Unlike you!" 

Wiccamon raised an eyebrow. "I never claimed to be evil." 

"Why did you bring us here?" 

"To speak with you. Wizardmon put his life before yours. I wanted to understand him." 

"There's not much to understand. He hated Myotismon as much if not more than we did." 

"I still hear anger in your voice child," 

"Well you nearly killed my brother and my friends," 

"No I didn't. My Hypnotic Eye doesn't kill." Wiccamon turned away from Kari. "You children don't understand. What I'm involved in is so much bigger at the moment." 

Kari look carefully at this Digimon. She seemed tired. She limped slightly when she walked, there was a slight slouch in her posture. But her dress was so white, her cloak a lilac color, she seemed so young. But Kari saw in her orange eyes an old story. Kari stood and went to Wiccamon, taking her hand. 

"If you wanna talk, I'll listen." Kari said. 

Wiccamon smiled slightly, but her smile quickly left with a sad, lonely sigh. 

Matt was the first to wake up. He slowly sat up and held his head. The first thing he saw was Gabumon laying next to him on one side, T.K. still unconscious on the other. 

Gabumon woke up instants later. "Matt? Matt, you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm all right. You?" Matt asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"Hey, T.K. wake up," Matt said, shaking his brother. T.K. didnÕt move. "T.K.!" 

Matt's face went white. He shook T.K. again. 

"Matt, what's wrong?" Gabumon asked. Matt didnÕt answer. He put his ear next to T.K.'s chest. "Matt?" 

"Shh," Matt snapped. He sat up and relaxed with a sigh. "Sorry Gabumon, I thought I lost T.K.." 

"It's okay Matt." 

A moan was heard as Mimi sat up. 

"Mimi, you awake?" Matt said. 

"Well I'm not the living dead," Mimi muttered. "What happened?" 

Moments later, everyone else was awake. Everyone except Tai. 

"Maybe she hit him hard because she wanted Kari." Salamon suggested. 

"I don't know or care. Tai wake up! Wake up or I'll tickle you!" Agumon threatened. Tai didnÕt move. "You asked for it!" 

Tai still didn't move after Agumon's tickling. 

"Man, this is horrible," Joe said. "We don't know where we are, we're missing one person and another is half dead." 

"HeÕs not dead Joe," Sora said. "He'll wake up soon. Won't you Tai?" 

In his unconsciousness, Tai had a horrible nightmare. 

It was back when they had started to journey across the ocean to find Gennai's continent and they encountered Whamon. They found the black gear inside him and removed it. 

But instead of the black gear disappearing, it began to grow in Tai's hand. He fell off of Palmon's vines and the gear slipped out of his hand. It grew faster as it fell, then it finally enveloped his friends in darkness. 

Tai had closed his eyes, but now he opened them to find his friends around him. 

"Oh man, I had a really mega weird dream," Tai said. Everyone had dark looks on their faces and didn't answer him. "Yo, guys? What did I do?" 

Mimi glanced next to her where Palmon stood and made a small gesture. 

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried. Her vines wrapped around Tai's body. 

"Hey? What gives? Did I really do something that bad to you guys?" Tai asked. The other Digimon stood ready to attack, including Agumon. "Agumon! What is going on here?" 

Agumon said nothing. It was then Tai noticed that they all weren't wearing their tags and crests, but black gears. So were their Digimon. 

"No!" Tai cried. 

"Afraid so Tai." An evil voice said. It laughed and was joined by evil laughter from everyone else. Tai tried to scream for help, but found his voice couldn't overpower the evil around him. 

Tai wanted to cry. He had lost. Suddenly, a small white light appeared. The others seemed oblivious to it. When it came closer, Tai could see it was like a fairy, but she stood no taller than Agumon. Her outfit was made of flowers, her wings sparkled a brilliant blue. 

"Who are you?" Tai whispered. 

"I am Fairymon. You've met me before." The Digimon said. 

"I did?" 

"Yes Tai. Look for me again, but beware. For the next time you see me, a battle may be made, for the next time you see me, I may be in the evils shade." 

Her voice echoed in Tai's head as she disappeared. 

"Wait!" Tai cried. 

"So you were worried about Wizardmon, huh?" Kari asked. 

"I have felt no such emotion." Wiccamon said coldly. 

"Then why did you want to know so badly why he gave his life up?" 

"Because he was a magical Digimon, and so am I. Magical Digimon follow a certain understanding with each other." 

Wiccamon went to her balcony and looked up to the real world. It was night there. The bright lights of the city looked like stars. Kari stood at the doorway. 

"Did you know Wizardmon before all this happened?" Kari asked. 

Wiccamon sighed. She was about to speak when something on the surface of the digital world caught her eye. A small breeze played with the edge of her cloak, but gave her a strong sense of uneasiness. 

"Kari, leave." Wiccamon ordered. 

"What?" Kari asked in bewilderment. 

"Kari, get out of here!" 

"Why? WhatÕs going on?" 

Wiccamon turned and waved her staff at Kari. "Leave!" 

Kari was suddenly swept out of the room and into the hallway. Her back hit the wall and she slid to the floor. She looked up to see Wiccamon facing her from the balcony. Suddenly a dark wave swept over Wiccamon and the door slammed shut. 

"Nooooo!" Kari cried. 

"Nooooo!" Tai screamed and sat up. 

Joe and Izzy pinned Tai to the ground and Matt put his hand over Tai's mouth. 

"Shut up!" Matt said. He took his hand off Tai's mouth. 

"Hey let go!" Tai cried. He fought Izzy and Joe off, quickly stood and stepped back from them. 

"Tai, what's wrong?" T.K. asked. 

Tai was breathing heavily and put a hand to his head. 

"Are you going to pass out or something?" Mimi asked. 

Agumon went to Tai and helped him keep his balance. 

"You shouldn't stand up like that when coming out of a deep sleep Tai." Joe said. Then he shrugged. "I had to learn something from those medical books dad gave me." 

Tai shook his head. "What in the world were you doing to me?" 

"We were trying to keep you quiet. In case you don't remember, we have a crazy Digimon that has your sister." Matt said. 

"Man, I had the weirdest dream." Tai said. Then he went on to describe the dream, receiving weird looks from everyone. 

"Eww! Not black gears!" Salamon and Biyomon cried. 

"That's not good," Gomamon said. 

"Can anyone make anything of it?" Izzy asked. "I sure can't." 

"Hmm," Sora wondered, standing up. 

"Uh oh, Sora's thinking hard." Biyomon said. 

"Huh, 'for the next time you see me, a battle may be made, for the next time you see me, I may be in the evils shade.' Sounds like a poem." Sora said. 

"Thank you Miss Shakespeare," Joe said. "It still doesn't help us solve anything." 

"Funny you mention Shakespeare Joe, I took a poetry analyzing class." Sora said. 

"If there's a class like that there's gotta be a class about how to find the perfect clothing sales." Mimi said. 

"Let's see, we were all under the powers of the black gears," Sora started. 

"Ick, don't remind me." Agumon muttered. 

"Then Fairymon said you've seen her before, but you haven't." Sora said. 

"Yeah, the only Digimon I've seen lately is that new one," Tai said. 

"Hmm, maybe Fairymon IS that Digimon!" Tentomon suggested. 

Tai shook his head. "No way. The Digimon that took Kari was as tall as us. FairymonÕs about the same size as Agumon and had wings. Also, Fairymon was nice." 

"Hmm, difficult to say." Tentomon said. 

T.K. stayed out of the conversation. He didn't know what he could contribute at the moment, so he looked at their surroundings, wondering where they were. 

"You all right T.K.?" Patamon asked. 

"I guess. Wonder where Kari went?" T.K. said. 

"I hope she's okay," Salamon said. "Because if she isn't, that weirdomon's gonna get it and get it good!" 

T.K. smiled at the Digimon. She was small now, but when she Digevolved she was one of the strongest of all. 

A sudden noise pricked T.K.'s ear. He stood up and listened carefully. 

"Hey guys," T.K. said. They didn't hear him. "Yo! Keep it down for a sec!" 

The others glanced at each other then stood next to T.K. 

"What's up little buddy?" Tai asked. 

"Shh," T.K. said. They stood silent. "You hear that?" 

"What?" Matt asked. 

They all strained to listen. 

"I don't hear anything." Mimi whispered. 

"I hear someone crying." Joe said. 

"It sounds familiar somehow." Matt said. 

"Kari!" Tai cried, running toward the noise that was growing louder and louder. 

"Here we go again," Izzy said, following Tai. 

Great, more running." Mimi complained. 

Soon they met up with Kari. Tai hugged her and stopped her crying. 

"Did that Digimon hurt you Kari?" Sora asked. 

"No, she's a good Digimon Tai! She was attacked!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Huh? By who?" Izzy asked. 

"Great, we're not even back in the digital world and we're already fighting bad guys." Joe muttered. 

"I don't know. She took me to this room and she stood on the balcony. Then she told me to leave but I refused. She pushed me out of the room then some black thing jumped on her and shut the door! I tried to open it but it was locked!" 

"Okay. LetÕs go find her then. Lead the way Kari!" Tai said.


	2. Enter: Shadowmon

Dolphina: Well, if you're reading this I guess it wasn't that bad ^_^ Here Wiccamon encounters an old enemy and the digidestined are seperated........no, not from each other *AGAIN!* but from their digimon >-) 

Wiccamon opened her eyes to find she was tied to a wall. Her staff and belt were laid aside on a table. 

"What is going on here?" Wiccamon wondered, trying to break from her bonds. 

"After all these years Wiccamon. You forget me so easily?" 

Wiccamon's senses were on full alert after hearing the dark voice. 

"No chance of forgetting you Shadowmon. It's a curse that plagues me." Wiccamon snapped. 

The dark figure that wavered before her held the essence of an evil grin. He was a shapeless creature who you have an evil feeling to. 

"You thought you could escape me Wiccamon? The only Digimon that has escaped me is Wizardmon by bringing about his own death. You should have done the same." Shadowmon said. 

"Leave Wizardmon out of this." Wiccamon snarled. "He gave his life for a good cause." 

"The only cause worth giving up your life is to not work for me." 

"Don't flatter yourself so." 

"Don't push your luck with me Wiccamon." 

"And don't push your luck with me." 

Wiccamon's eyes began to glow green. 

"Ah ha ha, no my dear," Shadowmon seemed to raise a sort of hand. Wiccamon screamed and shut her eyes tightly. "We will have none of that here." 

Wiccamon struggled to open her eyes. They were starting to water from the sting Shadowmon gave them. 

"Wizardmon gave up his life to escape me." Shadowmon said. 

"He gave up his life for one lesser than himself." 

"How do you know? Did you ask him before he met his death?" 

"I know him. I know Wizardmon well." 

"Hmmm, do you now?" 

Shadowmon disappeared in the darkness. When he reappeared, he held a small chain with a pendant swinging from it. Wiccamon's eyes widened upon seeing it and struggled once more to free herself. 

"No resistance." Shadowmon said. He placed a hand on Wiccamon's forehead. "You must save your strength my dear." 

Wiccamon screamed louder than she had before. Her body shook, racked with pain until it finally subsided. 

"A black gear," Wiccamon whispered. "How, how did you get one?" 

"You like it? We may not be in the digital world now, but you are still digital Wiccamon." Shadowmon said, swinging the necklace like a pendulum. 

"I know you hate me, why not just destroy me now?" 

"I have a proposition. You can be my slave, wear this little jewel around your neck and defeat all my enemies until I dispose of you. Or, you could join me willingly. You know I'm stronger than you are Wiccamon." 

"If you're so much stronger, then why do you need a black gear?" 

"Because you aren't much on my powers of persuasion." 

"You have nothing. I don't care what you do to me, you can't make me evil. I will resist you and survive." 

Shadowmon lost his temper. He pummeled Wiccamon with every attack he could think of. The ropes and chains that held her to the wall broke, but they weren't needed. Wiccamon was too weak to move. 

"I, I-" Wiccamon forced herself to say with that last of her strength. 

"What?" Shadowmon asked. He put what seemed to be his head near Wiccamon. "You surrender?" 

"No. I am stronger." Wiccamon whispered. Her body relaxed, she laid still. 

Shadowmon took on the form of a human draped in a dark blue cloak. He smirked and fastened the black gear necklace around Wiccamon's neck. 

"We'll see who's the stronger my dear." Shadowmon murmured darkly. 

The children and Digimon ran through the garden, but it seemed to stretch on forever. 

"Kari, how much further?" Tai asked. 

Kari slowed to a stop. She looked around and scratched her head. 

"I don't know." Kari said. 

"What?" Sora asked. 

"I, I don't remember from which direction I came from." Kari replied. "I was in a house, I ran down a set of stairs and out a door into the garden. Then I found you guys." 

"Now we're in a never-ending garden." Joe muttered. 

"At least it's pretty." Mimi said. 

"Hey, it's getting darker," Izzy said. 

They all looked around them to see a shadow darkening the garden slowly. Tai, Matt and Sora looked up intently. Izzy and Kari observed the phenomena in silence as the others held on to their Digimon like security blankets. 

"What's going on?" Mimi asked. 

"I haven't a clue." Izzy whispered in reply. 

Along with the shadow, the mist that had covered them in their unconsciousness also grew thicker. Soon, all of them were huddled together in the dark, thick mist. 

"I'm getting cold," T.K. whispered. 

"Yeah, me too," Matt said, rubbing his arms. 

"This is scary" Gabumon said. The other Digimon nodded in agreement. 

"Hey, am I beginning to imagine things?" Mimi whispered shakily. 

"I don't know. Why?" Sora asked. 

"Not unless we're imagining too." Palmon, Biyomon and Salamon said. 

"What's up with you guys?" Tai asked. 

He looked to where the others stared. Something was walking towards them. Then slowly, Wiccamon appeared out of the mist. 

"Hey! You're okay" Kari cried happily. She jumped up and ran to Wiccamon. 

Wiccamon's eyes narrowed and she held up one hand. Kari fell back as if she had run into a wall. 

"Huh?" Kari said, confused. 

Wiccamon waved her staff at the huddled group. Suddenly, they were all tied together with their arms behind their backs. 

"Hey! What gives?" T.K. cried. 

"Who are you?" Izzy asked. 

"I am Wiccamon. I am the forese-er of your doom." Wiccamon raised her arms. "Graymalkin!" 

A gray creature resembling a panther appeared next to Wiccamon. 

"Your wish, mistress?" It asked in a light voice. 

"Whirlwind blow, heavens steer, I'll take care o' th' children here. Graymalkin take the human's friends, sweep their Digimon to their ends!" 

The group was frozen in horror. The panther leapt into action. It sailed over the tied up bunch then disappeared. The Digimon had disappeared with it. 

"What?" Matt cried. 

"Impossible!" Sora exclaimed. 

"Patamon!" T.K. called. 

"Where's Salamon?" Kari demanded. 

"Bring them back Wiccamon!" Tai yelled. 

"No Tai. You all have some time on your own." 

As Wiccamon talked, Tai noticed something around Wiccamon's neck. But it didnÕt register until after the digimon disappeared. The ropes that bound them dissolved. The others stood, Tai sat staring at the space where Wiccamon once stood. 

"Everyone okay?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah. We gotta find our Digimon!" Joe said. 

"I agree." Izzy added. 

"Let's get going." Matt said. Tai hadn't moved. "Tai? Yo, Tai! You all right?" 

"Wiccamon had a black gear around her neck." Tai whispered. 

"What? A black gear?" T.K. asked. 

"She didn't have it before." Kari said. "I'm sure of it." 

Tai sighed and laid on his back, his arms spread out. 

"This is too much for me." He whispered. 

Salamon's eyes snapped open. She remembered crying out as the panther named Graymalkin swept over them. 

"Is everyone all right?" Agumon asked. 

"Uh huh," Biyomon said with a nod. 

"Yeah, I guess." Gomamon said. 

"I've been better." Gabumon muttered. 

"Where are we now?" Palmon asked. 

"What do we do without our friends?" Tentomon wondered, obviously worried. 

"Yeah," Patamon agreed. "Without the Digivices or crests we can't digevolve." 

"Okay guys, let's just calm down." Salamon said. 

"Salamon's right. First let's figure out where we are. Then we'll worry about the others and if we need to fight." Agumon said. 

They began walking. They hadn't a clue where they were or which direction they were going. They also were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. 

Gomamon was hoping Joe would stay strong. Joe had developed a lot more bravery when they started. 

"Of course," Gomamon thought. "As many times as he's been in the water he could have learned how to swim." 

Agumon worried about Tai's nightmare. 

"What if his dream comes true?" Agumon wondered. "Then we'd have to turn against our friends and each other." 

Tentomon looked around as they walked, wishing he could figure out where they were. 

"If Izzy were here, he'd know. He figures these things out faster than me!" Tentomon thought. 

Gabumon was extremely worried about Matt. 

"If I know Matt, and I believe I do, he'll blame himself for this. Then he'll get down about it, then he and Tai might start fighting. Oh boy," Gabumon sighed. 

"This is kind of nice," Palmon thought. "No fighting or bickering, I'm in my element. But poor Mimi, she'll probably be freaking." 

Salamon felt she let Kari down by letting Wiccamon take her before. 

"But Kari's a big girl. She took care of Myotismon," Salamon tried reasoning. "But I can't help thinking I didn't do my job by protecting her." 

Patamon was also thinking about his human friend. 

"T.K. will be brave, I know we'll find them soon." Patamon thought. "He doesn't have the Crest of Hope for nothing." 

"Why is everyone being so quiet? Is everyone that worried or upset?" Biyomon wondered. "Hmm, what would Sora do?" 

Biyomon stopped walking for a second and thought about this. Slowly the others stopped and looked at her. 

"You okay Biyomon?" Agumon asked. 

"I was wondering the same about you guys. We're all being so quiet and I know something's wrong. I can feel it." Biyomon said. 

"I was just worried about Joe. I mean, is it me or is he braver than when we first met him?" Gomamon asked. 

"I think so." Agumon said. 

"Well I haven't known him as long as you guys, but his attitude before we left the real world was one I liked." Salamon said. 

"Yeah." Patamon agreed. 

"Okay. Gomamon spoke up, what about the rest of you?" Biyomon asked. 

"I was wondering how Mimi is. She not much of a nature person." Palmon said. 

"I'm sure she'll survive. SheÕs gotten this far." Tentomon said. 

"Yeah, you're right." Palmon said, smiling. "Now I feel better." 

"I think Matt will blame himself for this. He gets pretty harsh," Gabumon said. 

"I have to agree there." Biyomon said. 

"I think they'll be just fine." Patamon said. "I know T.K. will help Matt out." 

"Yeah, that's true." Gabumon said. 

"Yeah, and Kari'll be all right, if she could face Myotismon without screaming then she can face anything!" Salamon cried happily. 

"What's bothering you Biyomon?" Tentomon asked. 

"I was worried about you guys. Like Sora would be with the others. I'm just trying to be like Sora I guess." Biyomon replied. She looked over and saw that Agumon had turned away. "What's bothering you?" 

"I'm afraid Tai's dream coming true. What if we were under the power of a black gear then we later found out that we hurt someone?" Agumon said. 

They all looked at each other. 

"That's a problem we'll face when we have to." Biyomon said. "Right now we have the problem that our friends are missing and so are we. If we stick together and look out for each other then we'll be fine. Right everyone?" 

"Right." Patamon said. 

"Right!" Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon and Salamon exclaimed. 

"Yeah!" Gabumon cried. 

Agumon smiled. "Right." 

Shadowmon stood on Wiccamon's balcony. The door to the room swung open. Wiccamon walked in with Graymalkin at her side. 

"How did it go?" Shadowmon asked as Wiccamon bowed down on one knee. 

"We separated the Digimon from the Digi-destined." Wiccamon said. "It's only a matter of time before they can be destroyed." 

"What?" Shadowmon asked. "Why didn't you just destroy them straight off?" 

"Graymalkin, go." Wiccamon ordered softly. Graymalkin nodded and disappeared. "I don't know Lord Shadowmon." 

"What do you mean you don't know?!?" Shadowmon exploded. 

"I do not know." Wiccamon said. 

Shadowmon made a wave at Wiccamon and knocked her down. 

"Go and destroy them!" Shadowmon screamed. 

Wiccamon slowly stood up. 

"Y-yes Lord Shadowmon." Wiccamon stammered. 

She slowly walked out of the room and down the hall. She came to a stairway and slowly climbed them. She walked to a room and went inside. She fell to her knees and gripped the carpet tightly with her fingers. The black gear dissolved slightly. 

"No, Shadowmon," Wiccamon stammered in whispers. "I will never let you win. You made me hurt them once, don't make me do it again!" 

The black gear glowed strong. Wiccamon fell to the side with an exhausted sigh. Two tears escaped her eyes before the black gear took over her once more. 

"Finding shelter is a joke here," Joe said. "It's just one large flower garden." 

"Joe has a point Tai," Matt said. 

"Yeah, I know." Tai said. 

"If we build a fire and each of us keeps watch every hour," Kari suggested. 

"One person can't watch alone." Mimi said. "What if Wiccamon comes back?" 

"Kari and I can take the first watch," T.K. said. 

"Are you sure you can handle it all by yourselves?" Matt asked. 

"Sure." Kari said smiling. 

"I don't know, someone older should be watching you two." Tai said. 

"Look Tai, if I could watch myself when mom and dad went to grandma's then T.K. and I can keep watch for an hour." Kari said. 

Tai sighed then nodded. "Okay. IÕll take the second watch." 

"I'll take that one too." Matt said. 

They all agreed on their watches, and so the night started. T.K. and Kari sat on one side of the fire they built while the others slept. 

Tai couldn't sleep. He glanced over at Matt, who pretended to be asleep for a while but was now sitting up. 

"You okay Matt?" Tai whispered. 

"Oh, uh, yeah Tai. I'm okay." Matt whispered back. 

"I thought you were asleep." 

"I thought the same of you." 

"What's keeping you awake?" 

"I just can't sleep, that's all. What about you?" 

"My dream still bothers me." Matt nodded and sighed. Tai raised an eyebrow. "Come on, what's wrong?" 

"I told you, nothing." 

"Yeah right." Matt didn't answer. Tai look at the grass. "Hey Matt?" 

"Hmm?" 

"When Izzy told us that Angemon and Angewomon had to shoot us with their arrows, were you really scared?" 

"What?" 

"I just want to know the truth." 

"Why? What about you?" 

Tai clutched his crest. "A little. I was afraid I would lose a friend." 

Matt touched his own crest. "I was afraid of losing T.K.. And you." 

"You're a cool guy Matt. A little strange, but cool." 

"Thanks Tai." 

The two smiled at each other then sat in silence, waiting for their watch to start. 

Wiccamon watched in her large crystal ball as the Digimon had set out to do the same as the children, building a fire and having two on watch as the others slept. 

Wiccamon's lower lip shook, she clenched her eyes closed as she struggled with an inner conflict. Her true spirit fought the dark, evil powers of the black gear. 

With once glance at the crystal sphere, the true Wiccamon could see that those who stood watch were starting to doze. 

"By the night and fire's light, with natures might, protect from evil sight the two teams of eight ere it be too late for me to speak." Wiccamon said. She repeated this chant, struggling to keep the evil powers from over taking her once more. 

Wiccamon's words seemed to reach the Digi-destined and their Digimon, though they were apart. 

"Did you hear something?" Biyomon asked. 

"Kind of," Tentomon said. "There's something strange going on, I can feel it." 

Mimi was dozing off. It was hers and Joe's watch. 

"Mimi, hey Mimi!" Joe whispered, shaking Mimi awake. 

"Huh? What?" Mimi protested. Then she looked up. "Who's that?" 

"You hear it too?" Joe asked. "Whew, at least I'm not crazy." 

"Yeah, I hear it, but I'm not feeling well," Mimi said with a yawn. 

Joe swayed slightly. "I don't feel so good either." 

Soon, the two lay in the grass and were asleep like the others. 

Biyomon and Tentomon had awoken the others. 

"Huh? What is it?" Palmon asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"We don't know yet," Biyomon said. 

"It sounds close," Gabumon said. 

"Whoa," Patamon said, suddenly stumbling. 

"Hey," Agumon said as Patamon bumped into him. "What's up with you?" 

"I don't feel good Agumon," Patamon answered weakly. 

"Me neither." Biyomon said. 

"I'm feeling kind of sleepy," Salamon said with a yawn. 

"Funny, me too," Gabumon said. 

Soon the eight Digimon slept as well. 

They all woke up in a place that was dark and misty, but they were together. 

"Izzy, have any idea where we are now?" Sora asked. 

"I don't even have my laptop with me," Izzy said. 

"You're never without your laptop Izzy! Where'd it go?" Tentomon asked. 

"How should I know?" 

"This is weird," Palmon said. 

"I wonder if anyone's around?" Matt wondered. 

"Hello? Hello! Anyone out there?" Kari called. 

"Yes Kari. There is." WiccamonÕs voice said. She stepped forward out of the darkness. The sixteen gasped.


	3. And the Truth Shall Set You Free

Dolphina: ::plays scary music:: now what has Wiccamon done to our heros?!? Read and find out ^_^ 

"Going to try separating us again?" Agumon asked defensively. 

"No Agumon." Wiccamon said. 

"Where are we?" Biyomon demanded. 

"You are in a dream realm." Wiccamon explained. 

"What are you going to do with us?" Gabumon demanded. 

"I come here in peace Gabumon. I have brought you here to show you something important, before I am a slave of evil again." 

"See?" Kari said. "I knew she wasn't evil." 

"Well we found out she had a black gear Kari," Tai said. 

"There are things you must understand. I've watched you all from the beginning." 

They all glanced at each other. 

"If you have something to tell us," Sora said. "Tell us." 

Wiccamon disappeared suddenly. In her place was a bubble. It showed the real world again. At least, that's what they thought. But this world seemed different. 

They saw a school where there were older teenagers, about sixteen and seventeen years old, dressed in strange uniforms. A bell rang and they all poured out of classrooms. 

One boy looked lost, but determined. His light brown hair was long but tied back tightly. His green-blue eyes searched the hallway with a serious look. He began walking around, but in the commotion of the halls he was shoved. He stumbled and fell into a girl. 

The girl had dark brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders. A black headband kept her hair out of her brown eyes, for the most part. She also held a serious, but dark look. 

The two stared at each other. The boy stood and offered his hand to the girl. The girl looked up at him, her eyes narrowed slightly and she got up on her own. Then she walked away. The boy stared after her. 

It was night. The moon lit the sky and the dance that was going on in a large outdoor gazebo. The boy sat alone, watching all the students dancing. The girl sat alone too, until other girls made her dance. Her face clearly indicated she didn't want to. Then the girls found the boy and made him get up too. The boy and girl soon stood face to face on the dance floor and had no choice but to dance with each other. 

That image faded and was quickly replaced with one of a war. There were many of the teens there, including the two who had danced together. They were both hurt, but both were locked in their forever-serious faces. Suddenly there was an explosion and they were tossed aside like rag dolls. They lay in the mud, severely hurt now. Their faces turned from serious to worried. 

They looked to each other, nodding. The boy's hand reached over and covered the girl's as a tear fell from her eye. Slowly their eyes closed. A dark shadow loomed over the battlefield. It found the two laying in the mud, both bruised and bleeding. But alive. 

The next image were two pairs of eyes. One was green, the other orange. They were both narrowed and staring at a black shadow. 

"Thunder Bomb!" 

"Magick Wave!" 

Both voices familiar. 

"Wiccamon?" Kari whispered. 

"Wizardmon?" Salamon wondered. 

The image showed two blasts of energy hit a shadowy form. Then it disappeared. The image switched to the two Digimon. It was Wiccamon and Wizardmon. 

The two stared hard at each other. Their faces bearing serious looks. Wiccamon seemed upset, so did Wizardmon. Wiccamon turned away from him, Wizardmon put his hands on her shoulders. She shoved them off and shook her head. Wizardmon seemed to grow angry and walked away. Wiccamon faded. 

"Oh wow," Sora said softly. "Wiccamon and Wizardmon were human?" 

"What was that look in their eyes before they became Digimon? You know, when they were blasted and stuff," Joe asked. 

"It's the look my mom and dad get," Mimi said. 

"They were in love with each other?" Kari asked Tai. 

"Maybe Kari." Tai said. 

"Weird." Biyomon commented. 

"Well, that didn't explain what it has to do with us." Gabumon said. 

"I grew very lonely Gabumon." Wiccamon's voice said instants before she appeared. 

"Wizardmon left and I decided to make my own little world. After all these years, I know Wizardmon forgot about me. I nearly forgot about him. If I couldn't watch him how I watched all of you he would be forgotten.Ó" 

"What are you anyway? Human or digital?" Agumon asked. 

"I am a protector of both. So is Wizardmon. That's what he was supposed to be. Now it seems like his job has been done." 

A cold breeze swept over them. Wiccamon looked uncertain. 

"What was that?" Izzy asked. 

"The black gear is getting a hold of me." Wiccamon said flatly. "Before I return to my slavery of evil, listen carefully. Find each other. Your Digivices should lead you. When I confront you again, do whatever you must. If you must destroy me, do it." 

"No!" They all cried. 

"You do what you must, understand? I can be a very dangerous enemy when provoked. If I must be deleted, so be it! Now go!" 

They all turned and ran. Except Salamon. 

"Salamon? Why do you linger so?" 

"I won't let you be destroyed Wiccamon." Salamon said. 

"Ah, Salamon, you are like a daughter. The others are your brothers and sisters. Give them hope, little one. Help them. Help each other. Worry about me not. I'd rather be deleted than be a slave for evil. Go." 

Salamon started to leave, but turned around once more. "I'll save you. Promise." 

"Don't make promises you cannot keep Salamon." 

"I'll keep this one Wiccamon." 

WiccamonÕs eyes opened quickly. She left the room and started down the stairs. There, she was stopped by Shadowmon. 

"You desire something Lord Shadowmon?" Wiccamon asked, bowing. 

"Have you destroyed the children?" Shadowmon asked in a dark tone. 

"No, my Lord," 

A moment later, Wiccamon lay at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Go destroy the children and their Digimon before I destroy you." 

Wiccamon looked up at him. Hate glowed in her eyes. She had fought the black gear privately, but now she resisted in front of Shadowmon. Her want to protect shone through too strongly for her to hide. Slowly, she stood to face her enemy. 

"I'll not destroy them," Wiccamon said, struggling against the evil. "I am to be rid of you who destroys, for I am one who protects! I told you once and I declare it again! I will resist and win!" 

"Shadow Blast!" Shadowmon cried. 

A burst of dark energy flowed from Shadowmon and was absorbed by the black gear. Wiccamon was forced to her knees. Shadowmon took his human-like form again. Her stepped forward and picked up Wiccamon by the collar of her dress. 

"I warn you Wiccamon. DonÕt resist." Shadowmon warned. He casually threw her aside into a wall. 

"If you are so strong, destroy them yourself." Wiccamon muttered, continuing her struggle. 

"I reserve my energy for other matters. The Digi-destined, Digimon and you are minor details." 

Wiccamon gave up the battle. She knew she couldn't win the war against Shadowmon like this. Maybe she could never win. But she had faith the Digi-destined would. Even if it meant destroying herself in the process. 

"Now, what were you about to do my dear?" Shadowmon asked. 

"I am to destroy the Digi-destined and their Digimon, Lord Shadowmon." 

"Hmph. Good. Now go." 

Izzy studied his Digivice. He picked up eight forms. 

"Well, looks like our Digivices do work here," Izzy said. 

"That's good," Tai said. 

"I can't shake the feeling we're being watched," Sora murmured. 

"Me neither." Joe agreed. 

T.K., Matt and Kari called for their Digimon as they walked. 

"What if we never find them?" Mimi wondered. 

"If anything happened to any of them, I'll never forgive myself." Tai said. 

"If anything happened to any of them, I'll never forgive myself." Agumon said. 

"Why do you say that?" Palmon asked. 

"Well, we are supposed to be protecting them," Salamon said. 

"We learned that lesson all ready," Gomamon muttered. 

"Hey, do you hear that?" Biyomon asked. 

"Hear what?" Patamon asked. 

"I heard something too. Everybody be quiet." Gabumon said. 

They stood still, no one making a sound. Far off, they heard clicking and beeping. 

"It's a Digivice! I'm sure of it!" Tentomon cried, flying off into the trees. 

"Wait Tentomon!" Palmon called. 

"I'll go after him!" Patamon volunteered, starting to fly away. 

Before Patamon got too far, they heard a sharp, sudden cry. Then Tentomon fell out of the sky. He rolled a few times then stopped in a bed a yellow flowers. 

"Tentomon!" The others cried. 

"You fools, thinking you could defeat me." Wiccamon said as she floated down from the sky. She hovered a few yards above them. 

"Wiccamon!" They cried. 

"Where are our digidestined?" Agumon demanded. 

"My, what a rude Digimon." Wiccamon said. "Maybe I should destroy you first." 

"Bring it on!" Gomamon challenged, stepping up next to Agumon. 

"Seven against one, not good odds Wiccamon." Patamon said. 

"Exceptions are made between Champions and Rookies." Wiccamon replied. 

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon cried. 

Wiccamon held up a hand, easily blocking the attack. She laughed sinisterly. 

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon breathed out a fireball. 

"Turn Back!" Wiccamon said. Instead, the fireball hit Agumon and left his leg badly injured. 

"Agumon!" Salamon cried. 

Salamon's cry reached the children, who were following their Digivices to them. 

"Hey, that's Salamon!" T.K. exclaimed. 

"Are you sure?" Tai asked. 

"Well, I'm positive it is." Kari said. She and T.K. began running. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Matt called as the others ran after them. 

As they ran, the cries of their Digimon in battle grew louder. Finally, they found them. Most of the Digimon were struck down. Palmon was the only one who stood against Wiccamon. 

"Lightning Wing!" Wiccamon called. A ball of electricity formed in her hand. 

Palmon was too petrified to move. 

"Palmon! No!" Mimi screamed, jumping in front of Palmon before the attack hit her. 

"Mimi!" The children yelled. 

Palmon looked on, horrified. Soon her sense took over again. 

"Palmon digevolve to Togemon!" 

Togemon caught Mimi before she fell. MimiÕs body shook, her skin was burned badly. But her crest glowed. 

"Togemon?" Mimi whispered. 

"Mimi, why did you do that?" Togemon asked. 

"Because," she whispered with a weak smile. "This is our battle. I couldn't see you hurt." 

Mimi fell silent. Togemon's face held a fury never seen before. 

"Take care of her," Togemon said to the children, setting Mimi down gently. "I have some unfinished business." 

"I'm right behind you." Biyomon said. "Biyomon digevolve to Birdramon!" 

"Togemon digevolve to Lilymon!" 

"Oh, I'm scared now." Wiccamon sneered. 

"Mimi will be okay, right?" Kari asked. 

"I don't know," Sora said, starting to cry and ignoring the glow of her crest. "Is there nothing we can do?" 

"Maybe you can't," Agumon said, starting to stand up. But he immediately fell. 

"Agumon! You're leg's burned!" Tai cried, rushing to him. "You can't do anything!" 

"He can't, but we can." Gabumon said. Salamon, Patamon and Gomamon stood by him. 

"Digimon digevolve to-" They cried. 

"Garurumon!" 

"Ikkakumon!" 

"Angemon!" 

"Gatomon!" 

"Garudamon!" 

"Magical Binders!" Wiccamon said. All the Digimon were trapped in yellow light rings. "Now you're either trapped or too injured to stop me! The children will go first." 

All of them looked up with frightened gasps. All except Joe. 

"Hey!" Joe yelled. "You already hurt Mimi, Agumon and Tentomon! Enough's enough!" 

Joe's crest glowed. A glimmer of hope rose in T.K.'s eyes as he stood next to Joe. 

"Yeah! Lay off already!" T.K. yelled. 

"Digevolve Gatomon!" Kari cried. 

"Go for it Garurumon!" Matt called. 

The Digimon glowed, Wiccamon's binders broke. Soon she was surrounded by WereGarurumon, Zudomon, Angemon, Angewomon, Lilymon and Garudamon. A flicker of uncertainty and fear was in Wiccamon's eye. She growled in rage and rose even higher above them. Her eyes began to glow green. 

"Uh oh," Angemon muttered. 

"Everyone look out!" Lilymon warned. They all dodged the Hypnotic Eye attack. 

"Lightning Wing!" Wiccamon blasted the electrical attack towards them. Angemon and Angewomon blocked it. 

Both sides went on, attacking then dodging. 

"This is impossible," WereGarurumon said. 

"What can we do?" Lilymon wondered. 

"Looks like youÕll have to destroy her," Matt said. 

"No." Angewomon said flatly. "We cannot destroy her." 

"But Angewomon, she's nearly destroying us." Garudamon said. 

"And Mimi," Lilymon added. 

"We cannot destroy her." Angewomon repeated. "I won't allow it." 

"How far will you let Wiccamon go?" Angemon asked softly. 

Angewomon straightened herself, then looked to Kari. 

"Kari, you must understand me," Angewomon said almost pleadingly. 

Kari nodded. "Yes, I do understand, but Wiccamon has to be stopped." 

"Come on Garudamon," Wiccamon taunted the large bird. 

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon cried. 

"Lightening Wing!" 

The attacks collided, sending shock waves back to the attackers. Garudamon was caught off guard and thrown aside. Wiccamon was more prepared for it and stood her ground. Or sky, in this case. 

"Her black gear must be destroyed. It's our only choice." Zudomon said. 

"I'll do it." Angewomon said softly. The others looked at her. 

"What?" Lilymon asked. 

"I can do it," Angemon offered. 

"I have better aim with my arrow. Besides, if she ends up destroyed, I don't want anyone to blame but myself." 

Matt and a few others looked on, skeptical. 

"Are you sure that'll work?" Tai asked. 

"I'm not positive I understand what they're trying to do." Matt said. 

"Angewomon will shoot her arrow at Wiccamon's black gear. It should be enough to destroy it." Izzy said. "It's a logical plan, since Angewomon is the best with an arrow." 

"So be it." Angewomon said. "The rest of you distract her while I prepare." 

"We'll take care of it." WereGarurumon assured her. 

Garudamon picked up Zudomon and WereGarurumon rode on Angemon's shoulder as they flew back up to do battle with Wiccamon. 

"Bolted Hammer!" Zudomon cried. The attack just barely missed Wiccamon. 

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon attacked. 

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon cried. 

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon joined in the diversion. 

"You have our faith." Angemon assured Angewomon. Then he went to take his part in the attack. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called. Her call was drowned out by the others attacking. She took her time aiming, she had to make a good shot. If she hit anything but the black gear, Wiccamon would be destroyed. 

The others knew Angewomon was ready and they slowly backed away. 

"May I be forgiven if this does not work." Angewomon whispered. 

She let the arrow fly.


	4. A Digimon's Last Stand

Dolphina: ::plays more scary music and leave the readers to their own digivices...and yeah, pun intended:: 

Wiccamon had been turning to Angewomon slowly. By the time she saw her attack, it was too late to react. The arrow hit the center of the black gear. A black bubble surrounded Wiccamon, then it shattered along with the black gear. Wiccamon fell from the sky and landed with a sickening thud. She wasn't too far from the children Angewomon went to her and held her. 

"Angewomon, you okay?" Kari asked. 

"Yes Kari, I'm fine." Angewomon said. 

"You've been acting kind of funny." Lilymon said as the others landed around them. 

"Wizardmon was my best friend. Wiccamon knows something about him, but I don't know what." Angewomon explained. 

"She looks pretty bad," Joe said. 

He was right. Wiccamon's eyes were shut tight, she was barely breathing, her skin was pale. Soon, the color came back to her face. Her eyes fluttered open, then she breathed in sharply. She looked at the faces surrounding her. 

"Is, is it gone?" Wiccamon asked, her voice breathy and weak. "Am I free from my nightmare? Or am I living in a dream?" 

"The black gear is destroyed." Angewomon assured her. 

Wiccamon sat up. She saw past the ones around her to Tai, Izzy and Sora. They sat alone, Izzy holding Tentomon, Tai trying to help Agumon and Sora with Mimi. Wiccamon was on her feet in a second. 

"What have I done?" Wiccamon asked. She walked to them as fast as her weak body would allow. 

"Wiccamon be careful, you're still weak." Garudamon warned. 

"I hurt both Digimon and human. I must make it right. Lay these three together." Wiccamon ordered. 

Sora looked uncertain. She took MimiÕs hand and held it tight. Izzy also seemed untrusting in Wiccamon and held Tentomon closer. Tai's hard face softened as he sighed, the sigh indicating he had made up his mind. 

"I trust her." Tai said, picking up Agumon carefully. 

"If Tai trusts her, so do I." Izzy said, standing up with Tentomon in his arms. 

Now it was Sora's turn to sigh. "Okay," she whispered. 

Tai set Agumon one side of Mimi, Izzy lay Tentomon on the other. Wiccamon stood before them, her staff raised. 

"Will this hurt?" Agumon asked, looking up. 

"I'm not sure." Wiccamon said, looking up at the sky. She glanced down at the small Digimon, giving him a small wink. "Leave your trust in me Agumon." 

With a small shudder and a face filled with uncertainty, Agumon laid back down and tried to relax. 

"Light of the moon, shining of the sun, let my magic undo the things I have done!" Wiccamon waved her staff over the three, casting a golden light over them. Agumon's burn healed, Tentomon awoke, Mimi's injuries healed and she also woke up. 

"Whoa, what happened?" Tentomon wondered. 

Mimi looked up and saw Wiccamon. She screamed She crawled backwards until she bumped into Matt. Once he helped her up, she hugged him tightly. 

"Don't let her hurt me again!" Mimi pleaded. 

Matt was taken by surprise. He could only stand there with a confused look. 

"Uh, Mimi?" He finally stammered. "Mimi, it's okay, really," 

As the others went to comfort Mimi, Wiccamon truly saw the damage she had done. It made her sick. She turned away but fell to her knees, weak. She began to cry. 

Mimi heard the crying and stopped crying herself. They turned and saw Wiccamon. Mimi finally let Matt go, but now she was the one who was confused. 

"What's up with her?" Mimi asked. 

"The gear was destroyed Mimi. She healed you, Tentomon and Agumon!" T.K. explained. 

"Oh." Mimi said. 

They went to Wiccamon, Kari kneeled in front of her. 

"You okay Wiccamon?" Kari asked. 

Wiccamon looked up. "Yes Kari. Actually, no. No, I'm not okay. I've hurt people and Digimon. Agumon? Tentomon? Mimi? I understand if you never forgive me." 

"But you weren't the one who hurt us Wiccamon," Agumon said. 

ÒYes. It was the black gear that did it," Tentomon said. 

"I forgive you." Mimi said, smiling. 

Wiccamon smiled back. But her smile was erased when a sinister laugh filled the air. 

"Shadowmon," Wiccamon whispered. "He's been haunting Wizardmon and I for a very, very long time. Her gave me the black gear and made me hurt you." 

"Wiccamon," Shadowmon's voice growled through the air. "Dark Cyclone!" 

A black gust of wind swept Wiccamon high in the sky until she could barely be seen. Then the black wind disappeared. Wiccamon crashed back on the ground. 

"Wiccamon!" Angewomon yelled. 

Lilymon flew over and helped her up. "You okay?" She asked. 

"I'll live," Wiccamon muttered. 

"Not for long." Shadowmon said. The shadowy figure floated before them, then took on his human form. "So, you're no longer under my black gear. See how weak you are without it, Wiccamon?" 

"An angel's arrow drains evil. I feel stronger than ever." Wiccamon snapped. 

"Then stand Wiccamon. Stand and face me in your newfound strength." Shadowmon challenged. 

Wiccamon's eyes narrowed. accepting the challenge. She started to struggle to her feet. Angewomon and Lilymon went to help her, but she pushed them away. 

"No, I'm okay." She insisted. 

"Are you sure?" Angewomon asked. 

Without answering, Wiccamon finally stood up. She was shaky at first, but then she straightened. 

"Oh, you're scaring me," Shadowmon said. 

"I'll scare you," WereGarurumon growled under his breath. His hate for this enemy had been held in too long. He leaped up to attack before Matt or Wiccamon could stop him. 

"Cobra Grip." Shadowmon said coolly. He plucked WereGarurumon out of the air and wrapped him tightly in his clutches. 

"WereGarurumon!" Matt cried in horror. 

WereGarurumon began to panic. He couldn't speak, couldn't breath, all he could do was feel pain. 

"I'll crush them one by one, Digimon by Digimon, human by human!" Shadowmon said triumphantly. "I'll be rid of the all Wiccamon! And there's nothing you can do!" 

Wiccamon's fists clenched. "Never," she whispered. Then she began glowing. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Joe wondered. 

"I think she's digevolving," Agumon said, 

A light grew around Wiccamon, then it faded to reveal a warrior. She stood tall and strong, maybe not as tall as Garudamon, but bigger than WereGarurumon. Her long brown hair was set up in a silver tiara. She had silver armor than glimmered, and her staff held silvery bark and bore white roses. 

"Guardian Wave!" The new Digimon cried. 

An electrical wave swept over them all, but affected only Shadowmon and blew him away. WereGarurumon was dropped, the new Digimon flew up and caught his limp body. Then slowly she lowered to the ground. 

"Who are you?" Tai asked. 

"That's Guardiamon," Izzy said, typing it up on his laptop. "She's still not registering as a real Digimon. Her electric attacks are strong but her healing are unsurpassed." 

"Can you save WereGarurumon?" Matt asked. 

Guardiamon glanced at Matt, then her eyes rested on the wolf in her arms. Matt sighed and turned away. Guardiamon looked back at Matt and could tell her was deeply troubled. She picked up Matt carefully and set him close to WereGarurumon, then she placed her hand on the wolf's chest. Her hand began to glow. Matt's want to save his friend made his crest glow, lending more power to Guardiamon's healing. WereGarurumon's eyes opened. 

"Guardiamon?" WereGarurumon murmured as he and Matt were set down. "I'd never thought I'd see the day," 

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked. "I thought you never saw this Digimon before." 

"I existed deep inside them Izzy." Guardiamon said. 

"But how can you digevolve?" Joe asked. 

Guardiamon was about to explain, but she feel forward. Behind her, Shadowmon had appeared and blasted her back. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Shadowmon declared. 

"We shall see." Guardiamon said. 

The two were locked in a massive battle, but neither side seemed to be winning. What Guardiamon lacked in Shadowmon's strength, size and power, she compensated with speed, agility and stamina. 

"You can't beat me witch," Shadowmon growled. 

"I'm deleted when you're deleted." Guardiamon replied. "All in all Shadowmon, I think you're jealous." 

"Ha! You have nothing for me to be jealous of!" 

"Besides the fact I can change and you can't. You're strong Shadowmon, but you'll never grow stronger. You can't grow and change the way the humans, Digimon and I can." 

That struck a chord in Shadowmon. He attacked in rage now, his speed increasing. Guardiamon didn't expect this and was soon caught in his Cobra Grip attack. 

"Agumon digevolve to Greymon!" 

"Tentomon digevolve to Kabuterrimon!" 

"Just Champions," Shadowmon sneered, ignoring them. 

Izzy and Tai glanced at each other, then glowered at Shadowmon. Their eyes held determination and it was that determination that allowed MetalGreymon and MegaKabuterrimon. 

"You still don't frighten me! Vampire Storm!" Shadowmon called. 

A strange mark appeared on the Digimon and slowly began draining their power. 

"I'll destroy the children too Guardiamon. Surrender or they all die!" Shadowmon threatened. 

Guardiamon saw them out of the corner of her eyes. The Digimon were too weak to move now, the children too horrified to move. 

"Never," she whispered with the little breath she had left. "Never! Digevolve!" 

A light encircled her, forcing Shadowmon's grip to loosen. The light faded a bit to reveal the digevolving Digimon. Her armor was replaced with black pants and a white shirt. Her tiara disappeared, letting her hair tumble to her shoulders and turn raven black. Her staff turned into a broom that was adorned with flowers and ribbon, a wand appeared in her other hand, finally a black and gold witches hat and cloak completed her. 

"Guardiamon digevolve to GuardaWiccamon!" 

"You will be deleted, make no mistake about that!" Shadowmon screamed. 

"Oh yeah?" Tai exclaimed. 

"Tai, ease off," Sora warned. 

"No way Sora! He hurt our friends! IÕm ready to take on this guy myself!" 

"He has a point, we can't give up!" Matt agreed. 

"Who said they're giving up? I'm not!" T.K. exclaimed. 

"Tai, Matt, T.K., no. This isn't your fight. Not yet." GuardaWiccamon said. 

ÒBut," Tai began to argue. 

"No Tai." GuardaWiccamon said harshly. 

"Careful Tai," Izzy said. "She had a no tolerance attitude. No means no." 

"Healing Stars!" GuardaWiccamon pointed her wand to the Digimon. Stars fell out of the wand and landed on the strange markings. They disappeared and the Digimon stood, re-energized. 

"Now Shadowmon, this day your plague of terror ends." GuardaWiccamon said. 

"You can't win." 

"You think so." 

"Black Abyss!" A black whirlwind was shot at GuardaWiccamon, but she dodged it easily. "I only chose you and Wizardmon for your pathetic human qualities! You both are fools!" 

Below, the children and Digimon gasped. 

"They were human?" Tai wondered. 

"We always knew you were just using us." GuardaWiccamon replied. 

"You also knew you were doomed. You both feared true power. Face it, Wizardmon died to escape my fury and your rejection!" 

"Wizardmon and I had a disagreement. I never rejected him. He became a wanderer on his own. He forgot things because that's what time in the Digiworld can do. You face reality Shadowmon, you know nothing about us. And you still don't. You've plagued my life long enough. Now it is time to say good-bye." GuardaWiccamon raised her broom and wand. Her eyes glowed, holding Shadowmon in place. "Earth, air, fire, water, all the elements at my disposal. Water, fire, air and earth, aid me in my proposal. Help give me the power to banish, those who exists now, now must vanish." 

The Digimon looked up at her and nodded. 

"Digi Blasters!" 

"Wolf Claw!" 

"Flower Cannon!" 

"Bolted Hammer!" 

"Horn Buster!" 

"Wing Blade!" 

"Hand of Faith!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

Their power went to the broom and wand. They began to glow. 

"To the evil, unsacred fiend, thou memory hast been only a dream!" GuardaWiccamon finished the chant. 

Two beams shot from the wand and broom. The beams bore into Shadowmon, who screamed in his defeat. His form dissolved under the blast. 

Shadowmon was deleted.


	5. Protection and Guidance, Forever

Dolphina: ::blinks:: What has happened now? Read on!!!! 

The garden around them vanished, leaving them all in a dark void. The Digimon returned to their Rookie forms, except Gatomon. 

"Where are we now?" Mimi asked. 

"I wish I knew," Palmon said. 

"Hey, look!" Izzy said, pointing above them. They all looked up. 

"Is that," Matt stammered. 

"No way," Gatomon whispered. 

Their questions went unanswered for the moment. GuardaWiccamon had returned to Wiccamon, but she looked different. Her cape was gone, her hair loose around her shoulder, wavy and brown. Her orange eyes were now a browner hue. 

Next to her was a familiar figure. The outfit was more tight-fitting and of a richer color, losing its shabbiness. The long lost staff laid at his side. The cape was shortened and no longer frayed. The light brown hair was shorter, but still tied back under a dark blue hat. The hat held a new black band and the skull was missing. The green eyes had changed slightly too. 

And both wore a tag and crest. 

"Whoa," T.K. breathed, 

"Wizardmon and Wiccamon." Gatomon said. 

Both of the Digimon had vacant looks in their eyes. They suddenly came alive as the two drew in a sharp breath. The sixteen watched in awe. The two looked around, then found each other. 

"Wiccamon?" Wizardmon murmured in surprise. He reached to touch her, but something held him back. "No, no, this isn't right," 

"But it is Wizardmon." Wiccamon said, showing a side of her that she had hidden. 

Wizardmon looked at himself and saw he had changed. He was nearly overwhelmed. 

"But, but I, I," Wizardmon stammered. He seemed dizzy, confused, and near tears. 

"Shh," Wiccamon said. to him. "Wizardmon, look." 

His eyes followed her to the sixteen waiting below them. "All of them? Together? I'd never thought I'd ever see," 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gatomon asked, tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you say something?" 

"We were not to tell you about us. Wiccamon and I are guardian Digimon. We're here to guide, guard and protect. To be the keepers of the living Digimon and of the departed. A dangerous position where being destroyed could mean the destruction of many lives." 

"Nice job." Gabumon commented. 

"I couldn't tell you," Wizardmon continued. "If anyone knew, we would have been destroyed long ago. Wiccamon and I worked together until we both feared the others safety. So I left." 

"My heart broke. I feared his livelihood greatly," Wiccamon added. "When he left, I made this dimension, the mansion and garden so I could watch both worlds. Years apart lead Wizardmon to forget and his heart to grow hard. Mine did as well, but I never forgot. I watched and waited." 

"What will happen now?" Sora asked. 

"You are still in my dimension. The garden and mansion were just images. Now that my power is drained I can no longer maintain them." Wiccamon explained. 

"I have a question." Kari said. 

"Yes Kari?" The two Digimon asked. 

"Who were you as humans?" 

"Honestly, we don't remember." Wizardmon said, his head bowed. "Memories of our human lives are vague." 

"But we recall our feelings well." Wiccamon said quietly, turning away. 

Wizardmon's eyes became soft. He reached over and took Wiccamon's hand with a smile. She blushed. 

"How can you digevolve?" Izzy asked. 

"We too were given tags and crests. You see, we are not quite Digimon, but not quite human." Wiccamon explained. "Wizardmon lost his tag and crest long ago. I nearly lost mine as well. It was because our purposes weren't served. Wizardmon has the Crest of Guidance. I have the Crest of Protection. It was my want to protect you all that had made me digevolve." 

"Makes sense, I guess," Izzy muttered. 

"So, you're Fairymon?" Tai asked. 

Wiccamon smiled. "Yes. My In-Training form. My dream must have came to you." 

Tai nodded. 

"We must return you to your path." Wizardmon said. 

"Will we remember you?" Patamon asked. 

"The memory of what has happened between us will be buried deep inside you. But try to remember the faith we have in you." Wiccamon said. 

"One day, your hearts and minds will remember us. We will be able to come to your aid and help you in your darkest hour." Wizardmon said. 

"One day, we will be reunited. I promise." Wiccamon said. 

"Well, don't make promises you cannot keep Wiccamon." Salamon said. 

"I'll keep this one Salamon." Wiccamon replied, smiling. 

Wizardmon and Wiccamon raised their staffs. 

"Beings of the pass-ed time, chanting out in rhythm's rhyme. From the ground below to the stars above, protect the ones we care for and love. To right the wrong that hath been unfurled, send these back to the digital world!" They chanted. 

The Digi-destined and their Digimon waited for the cold gust of wind to take them away. But instead, a warm breeze came. As the sixteen left, they watched as Wizardmon and Wiccamon hugged each other. Wizardmon pulled down the piece of fabric that had been covering his mouth. They could see it was as a human. Wizardmon lifted Wiccamon's face up to his and kissed her. Even the guys didn't mind witnessing such a touching love scene. It made them happy. 

They suddenly landed in a dark forest. Everyone was as they were when they left the real world. The memory of Wizardmon and Wiccamon were faded and vague. 

"Well, looks like we're back." Tai said.


End file.
